Revanche
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Kol est mort. Il remue ciel et terre pour que des sorcières décédés l'aident à revoir une dernière fois un membre de sa famille, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre que celles-ci lu feront rencontrer. Suite à cela, la personne en question aidera le défunt à se venger. Je suis nulle pour les résumés, désolé :/ Il y aura sûrement du Klaus/Tatia, Kol/Bonnie ou Kol/Katherine.


Bonsoir, après une longue période d'absence, voici la première partie d'un O.S centré sur Kol que j'ai écris il y a plusieurs semaines.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D

**Disclaimer**: Bien entendu, les personnages ou la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon Kol serait vivant.

L'obscurité. Tout était sombre, noir. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans l'esprit du défunt Originel. Où était-il ? Soudainement, des milliers de frissons s'emparèrent du corps du jeune homme, une seconde plus tard, une explosion de lumière l'aveugla. Il plissa les yeux avant de constater qu'il était debout, dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Cependant, personne ne semblait le voir, comme si il était un fantôme. A cette pensée, son visage faussement angélique devint livide. Il était mort. Kol Mikaelson était mort. Cela pouvait sembler drôle, sur le coup. Un Originel tué par une jeune vampire et un bébé chasseur? Quelle bonne blague;  
Kol soupira, il avait été trop bon en acceptant d'écouter la requête de la Gilbert. Il s'était jeté dans un piège en croyant avoir le dessus. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un fantôme, il pouvait se "téléporter" n'importe où sans être vu où entendu., il était seul. Sa première pensée fut pour sa chère famille, comment avait-elle réagit en apprenant sa mort ? Rebekah devait être dévastée, Klaus aurait sûrement la même réaction qu'à la mort de Finn : l'indifférence. Pourtant, Kol se mit à chercher son frère.  
Vers la fin de la journée, ce fut avec surprise qu'il le retrouva chez les Gilbert, piégé dans une pièce. Kol fronça les sourcils d'étonnement en constatant que son frère l'avait pleuré. Le fantôme resta ensuite dans la même pièce que Klaus jusqu'à ce que le sort soit rompu. Bien entendu, Nicklaus ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de son demi-frère, comment aurait-il pu ?  
Durant des jours et des jours, Kol avait erré dans les rues vides de la ville, sans but précis. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la vie lui manquerait autant. La vengeance animait désormais l'esprit du défunt Originel. Une haine profonde le liait au petit Gilbert. Si bien que Kol se mit en tête d'avoir l'aide d'une sorcière afin de trouver un moyen d'apparaître à son ennemi, dans le but d'enfin arracher les deux bras du chasseur.  
Au bout d'une semaine, une sorcière lui vint enfin en aide, mais celle-ci lui indiqua de se rendre en Nouvelle-Orléans. La condition était que _lui _ne pourrait rien faire à Jéremy et qu'il apparaîtrait à la personne choisie par la sorcière.

Cela avait beaucoup agacé Kol mais, avait-il seulement le choix ?

Le Mikaelson obéit donc à la sorcière et se retrouva assez vite en Nouvelle-Orléans. Ah, cette ville. Il l'avait beaucoup aimé auparavant. Mais étant mort, la ville perdait de son charme. Kol soupira bruyamment avant de se mettre à marcher, se posant énormément de questions. Qui allait-il rencontrer ? Que pourrait faire cette personne ?

Le troisième jour après son arrivée, Kol se décidait enfin à visiter les recoins qu'il avait tant aimé quand il pouvait encore rire et boire.

Après plusieurs heures de marches non fatigante, le jeune homme entra dans un bar. Celui-ci semblait exister depuis plusieurs années, la décoration était semblable à celle des années 20. Son regard perçant se focalisa sur une jeune femme.

Elle était belle, très belle. Dans son dos dévalait une cascade de cheveux ondulés de couleur brune. Elle riait avec une bande de jeunes filles, tout en buvant un verre d'alcool.

La bouche de Kol s'entrouvrit légèrement de surprise. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était censée être morte depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps.

L'Originel invisible s'approcha, tremblant légèrement. Non, ce n'était ni Katherine, ni Elena.

Aucun doute, cette femme était Tatia Petrova, l'Originel de la lignée des Doubles.

Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, il observa son amie perdue.

Durant les temps où les créatures n'existaient pas, Tatia avait été sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa soeur. Quand il avait apprit qu'Esther l'avait utilisé pour le sacrifice, il avait utilisé les dernières larmes de son humanité, la croyant morte.

Quand Tatia se sépara enfin de ses amies, Kol l'a suivit. La belle se dirigeait vers les toilettes du bar. Le Mikaelson hésita mais finit par rentrer.

Tatia était en train de recoiffer sa crinière de couleur chocolat.

Soudainement, Kol se vit lui-même dans le miroir. Il recula de surprise. Il était devenu visible. Dieu merci, la sorcière avait tenu parole.

La Petrova croisa le regard de son ancien ami à travers le miroir. Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise en bondissant, tout en se retournant.

"Kol... _Murmura-t-elle_ _de sa voix douce_. Que... Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Je pourrai te retourner la même question ma chère amie. Tu étais censée être.. morte.

- Ravie de te voir aussi,_ ironisa t-elle_. Sérieusement, comment cela se fait-il que tu étais invisible ?

- Disons que _moi_, je suis mort. J'ai réussis à contacter une sorcière pour pouvoir être visible durant un très court lapsus de temps et apparemment, c'est à toi qu'elle voulait que j'apparaisse."

La belle Petrova porta sa main droite à sa bouche, surprise et attristée d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait voir son ami que durant quelques minutes. Pus, la rage s'empara d'elle, la faisant frémir.

"Qui t'as tué ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un ton triste._

- Jéremy Gilbert. Le frère d'une de tes descendantes. Ils vivent à Mystic Falls...

- Gilbert... Elena, le Double Petrova ?

- Exactement... Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir de me venger...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. _Elle soupira légèrement avant d'observer le défunt._ Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, mais je haï les conditions de cette rencontre.

- Moi aussi Tatia, moi aussi. _Murmura l'Originel.'_

En voyant des larmes perler aux bords des yeux de sa meilleure amie, Kol la prit dans ses bras, caressant sa douce chevelure. Des souvenirs remontèrent dans l'esprit du Mikaelson, c'était toujours Kol ou Rebekah qui consolait Tatia avant. Malgré sa condition de fantôme, il fut heureux de pouvoir serrer pour la dernière fois la Petrova dans ses bras. Ce serait sûrement la dernière fois que Kol avait la possibilité de toucher quelqu'un, de parler avec quelqu'un, et il était bien heureux de savoir que cette personne était Tatia, de savoir qu'elle était envie.

Tandis que les effets du sortilège de la sorcière diminuait, Tatia se pencha vers l'oreille de Kol et murmura quelque chose qui lui arracha le sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

"Je te vengerai Kol, je nous vengerai."

Et c'est sur ces mots que le Mikaelson devint à nouveau invisible, à nouveau perdu dans sa terrible et destructive solitude.

**Fin de la première partie.**

Et voilà la première partie d'un O.S sur Kol Mikaelson.

R.I.P Kol. 3

La deuxième partie viendra bientôt, elle sera sous le point de vue de notre belle Tatia.

J'espère que cela vous a plus !

Une review ? :)

Bonne soirée


End file.
